When Nightmares Attack
by Myra109
Summary: (The movie, No Escape) in the months following the escape from Japan, Beeze has a nightmare, and Lucy comforts her.


_This is my first No Escape story, so I hope it's good!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"No, no, no!"

Lucy shifted in her bed and sat up at the mumbles of her little sister.

After they'd barely escaped Japan with their lives, they'd returned to America and moved in with their concerned grandparents, their father's mom and dad. Lucy and Breeze shared one of the guest bedrooms and their parents had the other; Lucy hadn't been as upset about sharing a room as she expected. Maybe it was because after Japan, neither her, nor Beeze, wanted to be alone, and having another person in the room kept the two girls from sleeping in their parents' bed every night (although they had done that for the first few weeks).

It had taken Beeze nearly two months to come out of traumatized induced shock and start to heal from the trauma, and even then, she refused to talk. These mutters were the first time Lucy had heard her sister speak since they were released from the hospital nearly three months ago.

Lucy turned her head to look at her sister, and her heart grew heavy in her chest when she saw Beeze tossing and turning, soaked in sweat. Her face was contorted and scrunched up in terror, and she was crying and whimpering in her sleep.

Lucy was no stranger to nightmares, but she hadn't told anyone she still had them. For the first month after they escaped Japan, Lucy would wake up screaming her head off, and Beeze would wake up and open her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. In a way, it was even more terrifying to watch Beeze open her mouth in a silence scream than when Lucy released ear splitting shrieks that could be heard by everyone within several yards of the house.

Lucy rolled out of her bed and started shaking Beeze's shoulders, whispering her name.

"Beeze! Beeze!"

"Lucy!" Beeze cried as she awakened, trying to sit up, but Lucy's hands held her in place. For several moments, they just stared at each other. Neither spoke or moved. The only sound that could be heard was Beeze's heavy, rapid breathing.

Then, all of a sudden, Beeze dove into Lucy's arms, clinging to her like her life depended on it.

Lucy whispered soothing words and picked her scrawny sister up (she'd barely eaten in the months following their traumatic experience in Japan). Beeze flung her legs around Lucy's waist and cried into her shoulder as Lucy ran her hands up and down her sister's back.

"Shh," Lucy murmured as she sat on her own bed. "It's okay. The bad men are gone. You wanna tell me what your nightmare was about, Bee?"

"They killed you, Luc," she muttered, sniffling. "The bad men killed you."

Lucy pulled away and smiled at her baby sister.

"No. They didn't. They almost got me, but they didn't. I'm alive, Beeze, and I'm not going to leave you any time soon. I will hang on for dear life; I will never let you go, Bee. You're my baby sister; you need me, and I need you."

Beeze wiped her eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise," Lucy murmured before holding out her pinky. "Pinky swear."

Beeze hooked her littlest finger around Lucy's, linking the two together.

"Lucy," Beeze muttered, not meeting her older sister's eyes. "Do you think I'm a baby for still having nightmares? I mean, it's been four months already!"

"Beeze, when I said baby sister, I didn't mean it like that," Lucy assured her. "And no, I don't think you're a baby for still having nightmares. Why would you think that?"

"You don't have nightmares anymore!"

Lucy smiled, softly. "Beeze, what happened to us is not something you can heal from within a few months. I don't even know where we'll be in a year. We went through hell together, but God got us out. He saved us from death, but we still have to deal with the aftermath. But you wanna know how we're going to get through that?"

"How?" Beeze asked, curiously.

"Together. God got us through that war in Japan together because he knew that we needed each other. We're scarred from what happened, but… we still have each other. The bad men didn't take our family away from us. You cannot heal overnight or even over several nights, but Grandma and Grandpa and Mom and Dad and me are all here to help you."

"Thanks, Luc…" Beeze whispered, hugging her once again.

"Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Lucy asked.

Beeze nodded, and the two sisters laid in Lucy's bed side by side. Lucy had one arm around Beeze's shoulders and was combing her slender fingers through her younger sister's wavy blonde hair. Beeze started to drift off to the steady beat of Lucy's heart. The beat assured her that Lucy was alive.

Just as Beeze was falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep, Lucy whispered her name.

"Beeze?"

"Yeah?" Beeze murmured, slurring in her nearly asleep state.

Lucy swallowed and continued combing her fingers through Beeze's hair before whispering in Beeze's ear:

"I still have nightmares, too."

* * *

 _I always loved the relationship between the sisters, and I wanted to do a story on it! I hope you liked it!_


End file.
